Ressurection
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Lucifer museing about how simple replacements can turn into love... X-mas gift for Blackie


Disclaimer: I'm poor. Lonely. And I don't own any of the characters  
  
Time Frame: *shrug* its a muser!  
  
Note: This is a X-mas gift for Blackie! ^.^;; I hope she likes it. Never written this... odd pairing before. But it was interesting. Hope I got her Luci donw! ^^;;  
  
Summary: Lucifer museing about how simple replacements can turn into love...  
  
Title: Resurrection  
  
Note2: Miguel- Thanks to Lambchop, we got this beautiful cd, Razoreblade Romance by HIM. This song belongs to HIM. But we're just barrowing it.  
  
______________________________  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\There was a time  
  
When I could breathe my life in you  
  
One by one  
  
Your pale fingers started to move  
  
When I touched your face  
  
And all life was erased  
  
You smiled like an angel  
  
Fallen from grace  
  
You kissed my lips  
  
And with those once cold fingertips  
  
Reached out for me and missed  
  
You touched my face  
  
All life erased  
  
Your smiled like an angel  
  
Fallen from grace  
  
We've been slaves to this love  
  
from the moment we touched  
  
And keep beggin for more of this  
  
Resurrection/////////////  
  
______________________________  
  
____----=====----_____  
  
I wonder if what this is is truely what otheres may call love. This... feeling you get when a particular person enters the room, claming all your sences in one quick subtle fleeting look of the eyes. Taking over every pore of your body. Making you stop and just stare, drawing your breathe out of pattern, and out of line.  
  
Makes you ache for them to look at you once more. To catch their eye and send a silent sacred glance. To long for them to touch you, to taste them...  
  
Is this what happens when your body and mind fall for this mayfly called... love?  
  
If so, then how have I lost myself so deeply in this...? I am not allowed to harbor such emotions. For who I am, I am suppose to be cold and truely the product of all evil. How else am I suppose to rule Hell?  
  
I knew I was inlove with Death. And I knew for the longest time. But... then again... it would make sence for Hell's ruler to... lust for.... Death, correct?  
  
But for my human lover... orignally I mearly wanted a replacement, for my beautiful death couldn't stand me enough to welcome me into her arms more often.  
  
And even now, I still crave her.... but...with my human... I crave him entirely differently.  
  
He welcomes me... with simple touches....  
  
He bathes me.... in his own emotions....  
  
He smiles at me.... truely sharing something deep...  
  
No matter how hard it is to fathem. He does this all for me. He removes the hurt I have so quietly hidden in my heart. He covers it with his own eyes, and leads me into eurphia with his body. Fitting together almost perfectly... combining together so soothe things I never knew existed with in my own body.  
  
He is healing me of my hurt.... that hurt which makes me what I once was.....  
  
And now.. this boy... I crave for him like I craved for Azriel...  
  
And I wonder, does my now beating heart love him? Even if I am uncounious to it? Is that why I worry bout him while we are not in sight of each other... and when I first see him, everything speeds up so fast, that only when he touches me, with reassureance, does it all calm down once more?  
  
Is this... the fact that I love this boy?  
  
This human?  
  
Am I allowed to love him?  
  
A human boy...?  
  
At first I used him as a replacement for her, but then...then... then... somewhere around sometime.... I realized he no longer was a true replacement. But something more. Something greater.  
  
He is to beautiful. To deathly beautiful and cunning for him to be mearly just a replacement...  
  
When did it become more though? When was it that... everything becamemore than it already was? When did I cross the line with this... human and somehow wound up loving him?  
  
He could fix my shattered heart and make me whole. But do I want this? Is this... what I need?  
  
Do I need this human?  
  
This boy?  
  
My lovely?  
  
My Kira?  
  
_____-----=====----______  
  
Owari....  
  
Miguel- ah, there ya go Blackie! Hope you enjoyed it. Twas enteresting. To say the least...  
  
Kalli- *nod nod* Merry X-mas everyone!! ^_^;;; 


End file.
